


The Truth About The Blizzard of '68

by stxve_rogxrs



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Blizzard of '68, Gen, Minor Jack Frost/Pitch Black
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3602337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxve_rogxrs/pseuds/stxve_rogxrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All those years ago when Jack was first 'created' Pitch was hiding in the shadows. Now, he has plans for the winter spirit, and for the guardians. The Blizzard is on it's way. Jack becoming more and more unstable as the days drag by. <br/>(Note: Its 08/01/17 and I made this about 2 years ago, if anyone wants me to complete or write more then I will, leave a comment if you want more to the story I guess?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfiction ever :)  
> Pretty scared to find out if you like it  
> Please no hate  
> I'll try to update as soon as possible  
> Let me know if you enjoy this and I may make more  
> I don't think they will be very long tho xoxox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my very first fan fiction written, not just on AO3... ever.
> 
> Yeah... kind of a big deal xoxox
> 
> This fanfiction is inspired by The Blizzard of '68 Backstory and the relationship between Jack and Bunnymund (What I think, should have happened) Im sorry if some parts won't fit into the whole 'Guardians of childhood' story, but this is my view on it.  
> I hope you enjoy it &Im open to any comments/ Feedback you might have. xD
> 
> **READ THROUGH AND UPDATED**

No human was ever able to see Jack... All of the other spirits thought he was just another troublemaker who didn't care about anyone but himself. To them, he was just another selfish, no-good teenager. Yet none of them even tried to learn the other part of the story.

When Jack was 'created' all those years back, there was someone else, watching from the shadows of a nearby cave, a man who understood what Jack was going through, someone who had been through exactly the same thing. He who knew what it felt like to be invisible, to know what it felt like to be walked through, the searing pain that came afterwards...

The nightmare king himself, Pitch Black.

Soon after, Jack had gotten used to pitch and moved in with him (Even living with the nightmare king was better than living alone your entire life) - Pitch had confronted him around three weeks after his creation and jack was more than willing to go with him after all he had been through back in the village (The first time any child had ever walked straight through him), once Pitch had explained why Jack couldn't be seen and why he was now a spirit, Jack felt that he could trust Pitch, that they had the capability of forming a friendship no one else would understand.

Jack still couldn't be seen and constantly had nightmares that he just couldn't piece together, most of the time these dreams were so vivid that, to Jack, they seemed like long forgotten memories. Yet, once he had woken up from the dreams, he could only remember the fear of the unknown, the feel of water stinging his eyes and clawing at his skin, filling his lungs so he could no longer breathe, the darkness closing around him as he fell, _slowly, drowning_... Then the moon, the moon that looked so bright against the darkness of the sky, was so big and it was so bright, and it seemed to chase the darkness away. And when it did... Jack wasn't so scared anymore. It was the same moon who had refused to speak to him ever since that night.

The nightmare king found it useful to have Jack around, for he could gain power by feeding off of Jacks nightmares, and how sweet it was, Pitch could taste jacks fear, for he was the nightmare king, and he was not yet prepared to tell jack what really happened on that first night Pitch had spent watching over him. If Pitch had told him, Jack would have most likely ended up in the same situation as those guardians the children care so much about, the children who were told pointless never-ending stories of the Guardians of Childhood... Oh, how Pitch despised them...

No, he couldn't loose Jack, he was the only person who had ever understood Pitch. Anyway, What goes better together than cold and dark? Pitch was prepared to make Jack his nightmare prince, but Jack would have to prove his worth, could Pitch trust him as the prince of the nightmare realm? Could he teach Jack how to hate and bring fear to the children of the world? Jack had always been very fond of children, he especially loved the children in Burgess, he spent every winter there, bringing the kids joy with snow days and fun times... could he ever be capable with the responsibilities of being the nightmare prince?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. There's more jack...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooh. The nightmares...  
> I was going to make pitch walk in at the end but.... eehh.  
> Jack has a lot of time to think... and I mean A LOT  
> Just realised I sound like a total Idiot-then again, nothing would have changed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter > maybe bunnymund?? Xoxox  
> No hate please  
> I'd love to hear the feedback you guys have to offer xxxx
> 
> **READ THROUGH AND UPDATED**

 

_"Darkness. That's the first thing I remember. It was dark, and it was cold, and I was scared."_

_I remember. . . a voice telling me my name. **Jack Frost** , over and over, I see the shadows creep in from the darkness of the night, obscuring my vision, pushing me back, deeper into the water. . ._

Jack jolted awake panting heavily, but when he realised it had only been a nightmare he flopped back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling, realising that sometime during the nightmare he had iced over the bed sheets. Ever since he had moved into pitch's lair, and not just slept in some old oak tree close to Burgess, his nightmares had become stronger, almost realistic, almost as if they were controlling him.

It's not like he could just snap his fingers and ask for the nightmares to be gone, he owed pitch, pitch had taken him in and taught him why he was here, why the moon wouldn't talk to him, Pitch had requested that each night, he could use his nightmare sand to give Jack the worst possible dreams, so pitch could stay strong and powerful. Jack agreed, not only because he knew that he owed Pitch, in actual fact, Jack was scared of him.

If Jack had ever said a word out of place towards Pitch, Pitch would have punished him. Jack would go to the darkest rooms in the lair for hours on end, crying, while his body tried to recover by covering the wounds with ice until Pitch (Fully recovered from what had made him angry in the first place) would come and apologize, it was the same every time: Pitch would hold the young boy close to his chest and whisper his apologies into Jacks ear, as well as how he was going to make it up to the child.

To make matters worse, Pitch never let Jack outside any more , Jack(being an elemental) needed the outdoors and needed to spread fun and happiness across the globe.

However, whenever Jack would try to reason with Pitch, Pitch would always say things like: "they never believed in you anyway Jack, what's the point wasting all of your hard work and time on some spoilt little brats?" or "Wouldn't you rather stay here with me Jack? If another spirit or any one of the four guardians see you, what do you think they'll say? I'm the only one you can trust dear, stay with me and we can (and will) accomplish great things"

Jack knew pitch was right, the guardians hated him, causing mischief, attempting to break into Santoff Claussen, he was only looking for a little fun. There is no way that they would be any more forgiving than all those years back, when he went to speak to them and the guardians refused to have anything to do with Jack). . . Anyway, he'd promised that he would stay with Pitch, anyway, Pitch was preparing a surprise for Jack. "It must be a big surprise," Jack muttered to himself, still staring up at the ceiling consumed by darkness "for him to keep it from me for so long...".

 

\--------------------------------------------------------


	3. Meeting The Guardian of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, they gonna make friends :-)  
> Pitch is up ta no good  
> Bunny's accent sounds stupid...  
> IVE JUST REALISED THAT I MADE JACK INTO ONE OF BUNNYS FANGIRLS... OMFG XD
> 
> **READ THROUGH AND EDITED**

★The last day Jack Frost was allowed outside★

It was early in the morning, Jack had just gone on his weekly flight around the globe, making it snow wherever he thought needed it and bringing joy to the children - No matter what the guardians thought, he was still going to do his job. He was just on his way home and was only a few mile from Burgess and Pitch's lair when he saw another spirit but from the height he was flying at he couldn't get a good look at the mystery intruder of whom he had never seen here before. So he swooped down to get a closer look and stopped and perched in a nearby tree to where 'the thing' was standing. Jack gasped. He had only ever heard stories about warriors this great, Pitch had told him much about the creature over the years, but everything he was told was about how pointless and annoying it was (none of which Jack believed, Jack had thought that he was a great and fearless warrior that put others before himself); standing before jack was the last pooka left alive, Spirit of easter and the Guardian of Hopes and new beginnings. . . E. Aster Bunnymund.

Jack was suddenly extremely relieved that he had the protection of the trees branches and leaves to defend him and hide him from the pooka because although he had heard so much about him, and always wanted to meet him in person, the pooka looked a lot more intimidating in real life. However, Jack was so mesmerised, that he lost his footing on the slim branch and came toppling down to the ground. He stood swiftly and wiped the dirt that coated his light brown trousers left there from when he had fallen on the soft forest floor.

As Jack scrambled for his staff and turned to face the mighty pooka, Aster let out a low growl when he saw who had joined him in the forest, causing Jack to trip backwards slightly, "What are ya doing 'ere frosty?" Bunnymund growled menacingly "Shouldn't ya be off somewhere causing havoc and making a mess that us guardians have to clean up once your done?".

Jack clutched his staff even closer to him as Aster continued to walk slowly towards him.  
I. . . w. . .well, I was ju. . .just coming back to see umm. . . it doesn't matter. . ." He trailed off as bunny eyed him suspiciously "To see who?" Aster replied, more persistent that ever. He knew who Jack Frost was, He had heard the stories about Jack, even had to stop him a couple of times. Sometimes the kid's emotions could get the better of himself, but Aster didn't care, it was Frosts's fault that children got hurt in snowball fights and while skating on the frozen ponds, he needed to start taking more care of his work. . . 

"A friend, an. . . and I really have to go, I'm late as it is. . ." Jack stuttered as he floated upwards, the wind still wanting jack to play. Bunny just watched as the immortal teenager flew off. . . 

As Jack flew further from the spot of his first encounter with the pooka, a tear rolled down his cheek, he was expecting an amazing, fearless guardian. All he saw now was an annoying, overgrown kangaroo. He could already feel a snow storm coming on and he didn't fancy another telling off from the guardians, so he decided to fly to Antarctica, he couldn't hurt anyone but himself there...

"I really don't like him... and if he dares to mess with any other seasons, children, or holidays, so help me, I'll kill 'im myself" Aster thought to himself as he opened up a rabbit hole in the ground and jumped down...

What both Bunny and Jack hadn't noticed before they hurried off was that a third party guest had joined them, yep, you guessed it, Pitch Black. This time, the boogeyman was planning on having some real fun, even if it meant using Jack to get to the guardians. . .

\-------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm already stuck for the next chapter...  
> &I still don't know if I want pitch and jack to be 'friends' or friends... or maybe even more than friends;). Comment what you thinks oxoxx
> 
> Can you keep a secret??  
> I haven't even read through the chapter for mistakes yet...


	4. Antartica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like the story so far is really 'here-and-there' all over the place, this chapter is just so you have a rough idea of what Jack is thinking. 
> 
> I also have been getting comments saying things like 'I need to know what pitch is up to!'. . . Hopefully this chapter will provide some insight, although I have been hinting at it throughout the other chapters. 
> 
> I use too many '. . .'
> 
> PITCH ACTUALLY HAS FEELINGS

_"Why I was there, and what I was meant to do - that I've never known. And a part of me wonders if I ever will. . ."_

Why were there always questions that Pitch refused to answer? Was it Jack's fault? Being an immortal teenager could have its disadvantages, such as being curious and asking too many questions. Was it Jacks fault that he was curious about his life before? The memories. . . The dreams, they all seemed too familiar, It was like Pitch was hinting at the past he would refuse to tell, but wouldnt actually give anything away. 

Jack had been tempted to go see the Guardian of Memories,Toothiana. But, then again, what would he say. It was unlikely that after messing with the other guardians (Who didnt seem too fond of him anyway) she would be willing to help him find his memories. It was all just very confusing for Jack, and the fact that Pitch was no longer beating him whenever he was angry just confused him even more, Pitch had now begun sharing his memories with Jack, who he was before he became Pitch Black, It was almost as if the nightmare king was beginning to trust the young winter spirit like he never had before. He also told Jack stories of other mythical beings that he had befriended over the years (Jack was happy that Pitch was even sharing things like this with him, he didn't really care about Pitch's old friends). What had really caught Jack off-guard was when Pitch took Jack into his study and told him about the guardians of childhood. . . How they fight, what they were the guardians of and their backstories from how they became guardians. . .

Almost as if Pitch was preparing Jack for battle. . .

But that would be impossible right? Pitch would have no need to train Jack, For one, he has nothing to fight against and if he had needed to fight, he would have all the protection he could get, plus the advantage of the shadows.

It was almost to much for the teenager to take in as he passed over Antartica, His run - in with the easter bunny was too much, the snow was falling heavier now as it was controlled by Jack's emotions. He had to hurry, 'make it to the snow cave and hide until I calm down' was all he kept saying to himself. 

He was almost there now, as he continued to think, the snow because heavier and the wind picked up, 'Just a few more miles', Jack urged the wind to stay in the same direction, but the sudden change in weather was too strong. He would just have to walk or hover slightly above the ground from here. . .

As he dropped to ground level, all too familiar black shadows appeared towards the south, Pitch was here to see him. Ok. . . this was getting strange. Pitch would always know where Jack was, though usually, when Jack was in Antartica, it meant that he was upset or angry and whenever he came here, Pitch never bothered him. 'Maybe it is because i was later than usual back to the lair?' Thought Jack 'Blame the stupid easter kangaroo. . .' But, Jack could just have flown here after his trip, and pitch would've known to leave the boy alone. . .

Unless . . . 

Unless Pitch had somehow heard Jack's conversation with the pooka. 

A few seconds after, the clouds of nightmare sand disappeared, revealing a rather annoyed Pitch, and as soon as Jack had touched the ground, the nightmare king was storming towards him.

"Uh, Pitch. . . I can, I can explain"

"There's nothing to explain Jack" Pitch snarled in response "You promised me that you'd have nothing to do with them! Imagine what that overgrown rabbit could have done! He was armed and he hates you, I told you, you can't trust them" Pitches voice grew soft "Jack I love you, I don't know what I would have done if he had taken you, or. . . worse"

Pitch enveloped Jack into a tight hug as the snow began to slow. "Im sorry" Jack whispered, the sound muffled by Pitch's robe

"It's Ok my sweet, lets go home"

Jack nodded into Pitch's clothes as they were once again consumed by the darkness of the shadows. . .

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All comments/ Views welcome  
> Hoping you enjoyed this chapter  
> I had fun writing it xoxox


	5. Santoff Claussen & Pitch's Lair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened after Jack and Aster's encounter? Find out here :-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay of this chapter, I will try and get another chapter up as well soon because it is Easter break now and I have more time available to write. 
> 
> Enjoy :-) 
> 
> Because of Bunnymund, Easter is one of my favourite times in the year xxxxx

"You'd never guess who I saw earlier today North..." Aster smirked as he hopped up from his latest rabbit hole and closed it swiftly behind him, creating a small pink flower. It still amazed him that he was capable of creating new life, that he was tasked with such great responsibilities. He looked over at North who was sitting at his desk and had his head in his hands.  

North sighed, "Bunny... I hope this is important, I have too much to do, Christmas is in a few weeks and I am already behind on gifts, I may even need to ask the elves to help make toys, and you know how much of a nightmare that would be...“.

"I'm sorry to hear it mate, but this is pretty important, Jack Frost is up to no good again, I feel like he may be planning something..." Aster said slowly,

“Stop over reacting Bunny, Jack doesn't mean any harm, I bet he's just lonely and wants someone to pay him some attention... I mean, living with Pitch... can't be good for a young boy like him an-"

"Oi, slow down mate, jus' wanted to tell you what I saw...“ Aster crossed his arms and turned, ready to open up another hole and go back to the warmth and safety of the warren, "Oh, and North? Please could you build a fire, it's bloody freezing every time I come here..."

North laughed at the scowl on Bunny's face that was there for a split second before Bunny disappeared through another rabbit hole...

\--------

_Meanwhile, in Pitch's lair..._

 

\--------

“Come on Jack, let go, you need to sleep" Pitch whispered gently into the winter sprite's ear.

"No. Plea... please Pitch, Don't leave" Jack sobbed, muffle by how his face was buried in Pitch's robe.

"Ohh, Jack... you can sleep with me tonight if you like" Pitch smiled.

Jack loosened his grip and looked up at Pitch, "You mean it?"

"Yes Jack" replied Pitch sounding bored. 

"Okay, thank you" Jack said as Pitch lifted him off the ground bridle style and took him to where Pitch slept. Jack was tempted to remind Pitch that he could fly and was more than capable of walking along a few corridors, but he reconsidered it, if Pitch didn't like what Jack had said, he would have to sleep alone... and Pitch would probably have beaten him as well. 

'Yep... definitely better off to keep your thoughts to yourself' Jack thought as he was lowered gently onto the mattress. It had been a tiring day, as soon as Jack hit the pillow, he was out like a light... 

\---------------------------------------------------


End file.
